<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Missing Pieces To Our Broken Hearts by Ratskinnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811930">The Missing Pieces To Our Broken Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratskinnies/pseuds/Ratskinnies'>Ratskinnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, M/M, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratskinnies/pseuds/Ratskinnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 weeks after the unfortunate passing of Dream, on the night before his funeral, Sapnap and George reminisce about Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Missing Pieces To Our Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was rushed so it's bad lol but please still read it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I fucking miss him, so much." George cried into Sapnap's arms. 2 Weeks since Dream's tragic passing.</p><p>"We all do, George. We miss him too." Sapnap began to tear up. He hated seeing the people he loved in pain. Life felt so wrong, waking up in the morning and not seeing Dream and George all snuggled up on the couch, he knew how much this was affecting George. It's now his duty to make George feel loved.</p><p>George pulled Sapnap tighter, he didn't want to leave go of him. He was all George had left.</p><p>"We will see him tomorrow, it's getting late. We don't want to sleep in on his funeral..."</p><p>George didn't bother to respond, he continued to bawl in Sapnap's arms.</p><p>Sapnap carried George in his arms up the stairs and into George's room.</p><p>"He's always going to be here, with us." Sapnap lay George down onto his bed, handing him a photo frame of the three of them together.</p><p>George continued to sob as he gazed at the photo frame. Sapnap sat himself at the foot of George's bed.</p><p>"He loved you, very much. I remember him telling me stories about how you two used to go on little picnic dates at the park..." Sapnap wiped away his tears and shuffled further up the bed near George.</p><p>"...and how you two used to hold hands while watching the sunset on the beach." Sapnap put his arm around George, comforting the miserable boy.</p><p>George pulled his hands away from his face and looked at Sapnap.</p><p>"D-do you think ill be able t-to make a speech tomorrow?" Cowered the shakey boy.</p><p>"Of course you can, ill come up with you if you want." Sapnap wanted George to feel safe, to feel loved, to feel cared about, since Dream couldn't anymore.</p><p>"Do you have anything planned?"</p><p>"N-no, but I think ill be able to speak from the heart. There's so much I can say about him anyways..."</p><p>"Dream will really appreciate you, I know he's proud of you..." Sapnap pulled George into his arms, running his hand through his hair. </p><p>"Thanks, how about we sleep in Dream's bed tonight? His sheets are soft, I miss snuggling with him in them..."</p><p>Sapnaps eyes widened, confused but not surprised at the boy's suggestion but he didn't want to decline George as he knew how weak his heart is. </p><p>"Sure, it's been untouched since..." Sapnap didn't want to finish his sentence, he didn't want to break George again.</p><p>Sapnap held out his hand for George. George looking into Sapnaps eyes for reassurance.</p><p>"Come on, its getting late and I'm pretty tired now." Sapnap pulled The boy out of the bed and took the photo frame in his other hand.</p><p>The two both moped out the room and down the hallway leading into Dream's room.</p><p>"It still smells like him too..." George mumbled, eyes tearing up again.</p><p>"Dream would hate to see you in this state. He told me in the hospital, to make sure you don't cry. Dream doesn't want you to cry George..." Sapnap pulled the covers over the bed and let George climb into them before he climbed in himself. </p><p>"Im sorry, i-i just can't help it..." George bellowed into the pillow.</p><p>"...It still smells like him too." George muffled as the pillow soaked up his tears of pain.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, George. Everyone cries, even Dream, he used to cry." Sapnap rolled over to look at George, who still bawled into the pillow.</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is... don't think of him as dead, George. Think of him as a life chapter, a life lesson, think of all the things he taught us..." George lifted up his sodden face, wiping it dry with his sleeve.</p><p>"I-i can't, Sapnap. I just can't help myself. I feel like a piece of my heart has been stolen from me and I need to go search for it..."</p><p>"...and I know that he has the missing piece."</p><p>Sapnap heard the strong words tremble out the boy's shaky voice, he had never heard such words come from George ever before.</p><p>"We will all meet again, George. He will be waiting..."</p><p>"...and he will be waiting with the missing piece of your heart." Sapnap caressed the broken boy's face.</p><p>"Don't ever forget this, okay? He loves you, he loves us, and I love you, George." Sapnap's voice wept as he cupped the side of the boy's face. Seeing his tear-filled eyes stare back at his.</p><p>"He will be waiting for us...</p><p>...with the missing pieces."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>